Changmin ah Saranghae
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: ONESHOOT ChangKyu... Tak apa... Semua untuknya... Tak masalah... Asal itu dia.../Menangis… Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan seorang namja bodoh sepertiku… Aku terlalu mencintainya… Aku bisa apa? Tak peduli teriakkan kebenciannya padaku… Aku masih mencintainya… Changmin ah… saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae/(Changmin&Kyuhyun)/YAOI NC BDSM/INCEST/ANGST/MPREG/Anak-anak menjauh/DLDR/RNR


Changmin ah… saranghae…

Baca sambil dengar lagu Wax – tears are falling dan Song Joong Ki - Really

.

.

.

Follow: MJaeseob

.

.

.

Curcol:

Choi Hyun Gi – Because of sexy dance(nc). Yg pernah baca ff seobie I know Im just your partner sex. Bandingkan nc kami. Part nc'nya mirip banget. Seobie udah lama banget tahu, tapi sekarang lg banyak plagiat, jd, ngarep nih, jangan diplagiatkan lagi. Minta izin ga susahkan?

.

.

.

Cast: Changmin TVXQ & Kyuhyun SUJU

WARNING

ONESHOOT/YAOI NC BDSM/INCEST/ANGST/MPREG/Anak-anak menjauh/DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

"Min akh akh akh arrrrrmmmmmmmmhhhhh ennggh ahhh akh akh akh" desahanku mengalun beriringan dengan hentakan hentakan yang dilakukannya didalam hole-ku.

"Kyunngghhh akh ourrgghhh enghhh nikmathhh akh tiggghhhttthhhh engghhh" erangnya tak kalah dariku.

PLOP

PLOP

PLOP

Aku semakin menggila saat mendengar suara kulitnya yang menumbuk kulitku diselatan sana. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan. Tapi… aku tak bisa berorgasme sesukaku. Dia bahkan tak juga melepaskan cock ring yang melekat dikepala junior-ku.

Sakit memang. Tapi, saat melihat dia menggeram ke-enakkan. Aku buang jauh-jauh semua rasa sakit itu dengan terus memberinya kenikmatan. Aku tak tahu jika karena itu, aku telah menjadi seorang 'masochist'.

Tak apa

Semua untuknya

Tak masalah

Asal itu dia.

"errrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmm kyuh ahhh" seiring dengan geramannya, aku juga bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang mengitari bagian terdalam rectum-ku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan cairan itu merembes keluar.

Dia terbaring disampingku dan langsung tertidur pulas. Tak memberi kenikmatan sedikitpun untukku. Aku bahkan dilarang melepaskan cock ring yang masih menyiksa junior-ku. Jika aku berani melepaskannya, aku tahu bahwa akibatnya, tubuhku hanya akan semakin penuh dengan memar akibat pukulannya.

Aku begitu mencintai namja yang selalu tersenyum manis jika diranjang ini. Bersamaku. Tangan panjang nan kekarnya melingkar erat dipinggangku. Entah kenapa, kali ini tak ada niatku untuk tidur sedikitpun. Padahal aku sangat lelah, bahkan seluruh tubuhku seakan remuk setelah dia meminta sex-nya hari ini. Ditambah juniornya yang masih bersarang didalam tubuhku. Semakin menambah alasan aku sulit untuk tidur.

NYUT

Rasa ngilu itu selalu datang saat aku menatap wajah damai ini. Aku hanya bisa mengelus surai lembutnya dan tersenyum bahagia dalam tangisku. Hanya disini, ditempat ini aku bisa bebas menatap semua yang ada padanya. Mendengar suara beratnya. Semuanya. Kecuali…hatinya.

'saranghae Min. Jeongmal saranghae…'

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

TING

TING

TING

Suara bel menggema diseluruh koridor 183 Senior High School. Seluruh siswa siswi sudah masuk kedalam kedalam kelas masing-masing. Hanya beberapa siswa yang masih diluar. Seperti… Diatas balkon sekolah seorang siswa tengah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh 5 orang siswa lainnya.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Brengsek! Appamu kemarin memukulku dan mengambil uangku. Rasakan ini!" geram salah satu namja yang kini tengah menginjak wajah dan bagian tubuh lainnya.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Lalu 4 siswa lainnya ikut meremukkan tubuh yang semakin hari semakin ringkih itu. Objek yang dipukuli itu hanya bisa menerima dengan terpaksa kesakitan yang dirasakannya, bahkan jika dia harus berteriak, suaranya seperti menghilang. Percuma… Ya Percuma, tak aka nada seorangpun yang mau menolongnya.

Jung Kyuhhyun, objek yang terkulai lemah dihantam kaki-kaki yang menginjaknya bertubi-tubi itu menatap sendu kearah pintu. Bahkan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa namja itu datang hanya untuk menyeringai melihat dia terkapar tak berdaya diatas.

TES

TES

TES

Air mata jatuh begitu derasnya melalui mata kelamnya yang hampir menutup, tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

'Changmin ah… kenapa kau tak pernah datang untuk menolongku? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana?' batin Kyuhyun yang kini sepenuhnya menutup mata kelamnya.

Beberapa siswa tadi bahkan telah mengambil seluruh uang yang ada dalam dompetnya dan langsung tertawa puas melihat Kyuhyun terkapar dengan darah dibeberapa sudut bagian tubuhnya. Mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Changmin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang pintu kala siswa yang tadi menghajar Kyuhyun pergi. Setelah itu dia berjalan santai kearah Kyuhyun. Dia merapikan surai panjang nan lurus Kyuhyun yang pastinya tak mengetahui apapun.

'Kau pantas mendapatkan ini' Changmin menyeringai.

TES

Tapi, sampai detik ini dia tak pernah mengerti. Kenapa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja saat melihat namja yang begitu dibencinya ini terkapar mengenaskan seperti ini. Mungkin dia menc-

'hanya kasihan… bukan mencintainya. Ingat dendammu Kim Changmin' batin Changmin. Sedetik kemudian dia pun pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang kerumah kecilnya setelah beberapa hari tak pulang. Ditambah kondisi fisik dan keuangannya yang tak mendukung untuk pulang kerumah. Ya, jika ingin pulang, maka Kyuhyun harus memiliki uang untuk Appa-nya.

BUGH

"Akh appo" pekik Kyuhyun saat Yunho, appa-nya menendang perutnya yang hanya berisi air putih itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun tersungkur membentur dinding dan mengerang meremas perutnya.

"Brengsek! Gara-gara kau, aku harus mengambil uang anak-anak tetangga karena uangku habis. MANA UANGNYA?!" pekik Yunho yang membuat para tetangga menguping dan menghela nafas iba pada Kyuhyun.

"MANA MANA MANA?!" Yunho memeriksa cepat semua kocek Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya dia menemukan dompet Kyuhyun.

"Appa… tinggalkan aku sedikit. Aku belum makan" cicit Kyuhyun mengiba.

BUGH

"Minta saja sana pada tetangga-tetangga yang mengasihanimu itu!" seru Yunho setelah menendang wajah Kyuhyun.

"APPA!" Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar Yunho, tapi perutnya sangat-sangat sakit sampai dia hanya bisa merengsekkan tubuhnya seperti pengemis menuju lemari dapurnya.

Untunglah rumahnya begitu kecil. Bahkan ketika masuk, kalian akan langsung menemukan dapur. Karena rumahnya bak rumah kost yang hancur berantakkan.

SREEEEEET DRAP DRAP

"Aigo- aigoo Kyunnie gwaencana? Biar haelmoni obati eoh? Kau makan dulu roti ini eoh?" seru haelmonie itu menahan tangis saat melihat tubuh kyuhyun yang penuh memar. Bahkan wajah manisnya tertutupi lebam membiru karena darah yang mongering.

"Gomawoo haelmoni" Kyuhyun bersandar dilemari dapur dan mengucapkannya dengan berusaha tersenyum. Meski jauh dilubuk hatinya dia meminta kepada Tuhan.

'Kenapa aku tidak terlahir menjadi cucunya saja? Apa dosaku dimasa lalu begitu besar?' Kyuhyun membatin sambil mengunyah roti kacang yang tadi diberikan haelmoni yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana haelmoni itu mengobati luka-lukanya yang seperti kebal untuknya.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih sekolah disini" seru seorang yeoja yang kini tangannya bertengger dilengan Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menghentikan langkah pelannya sedikitpun. Bahkan Changmin hampir muntah melihat ketidakpedulian Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti terluka luar dan dalam, tapi namja berkulit pucat itu selalu pandai menutupi ekspresi kesakitannya.

BRUGH

Lagi. Kyuhyun merasa dagunya akan patah jika dia terus terjatuh seperti ini. Pasalnya, segerombolan namja datang dan menendang mata kakinya keras, hingga dia terjungkal kedepan.

"Yak! Appa-mu berhutang padaku. Dia bilang minta uangnya padamu" seru namja yang menendang kakinnya tadi.

Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri tegak. Dia memandang namja itu datar.

"Aku akan bayar besok. Aku benar-benar tidak punya uang hari ini" ujar Kyuhyun. Membuat beberapa namja didepannya terkekeh.

"Waaaahhh…akhirnya ada alasan untuk menikmati tubuhmu. Hahahahaaa" tawa namja itu menggema diikuti teman-temannya.

"ANDWAE! Jebal hiks…hiks…"

SRET

Namja-namja tadi langsung menyeret Kyuhyun paksa menuju atap sekolah. Changmin yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengar ucapan mereka langsung mengejar mereka sebelum mereka sampai dibalkon atas sekolah.

BUGH

Dengan sekali tendangan kaki panjangnya, Changmin sudah merobohkan namja yang menyeret Kyuhyun.

"Oppa!" pekik para yeoja histeris saat Changmin menendang dan meninju namja itu membabi buta.

"Min JANGAN!" pekik Kyuhyun saat Changmin menghantam namja-namja yang tadi menyeretnya.

"Waaahhh…playboy sekolah ini sepertinya juga suka pada namja miskin ini eoh?" ujar namja yang masih setia menyentuh tubuh kyuhyun.

SRAK

"hiks…" Kyuhyun terisak pilu saat melihat Changmin menggeram didepannya namun terus menghantam namja-namja yang mengeroyokinya. Ditambah namja dibelakangnya yang merobek paksa seragamnya.

SLURP

"Manis juga eoh?" lanjut namja itu lagi setelah menjilat pipi Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang kesal langsung menendang tepat diatas kepala namja yang tengah meraba tubh Kyuhyun.

STUCK

Semua orang terdiam ditempat saat melihat 5 namja tergeletak mengenaskan disekitar Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah ini nanti. Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari sekolah ini bersama mobil mahalnya.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

Changmin ah… apa tanganmu sakit? Apa kau marah? Kau cemburu? Apa kakimu baik-baik saja setelah menendang namja-namja itu? Apa kau merindukanku? Aku…sangat merindukanmu.

"Changmin ah…" dapat kudengar nafasnya yang terengah menahan amarah. Aku hanya bisa menunggu… menunggu orang yang kucintai ini kembali mengukir lubang dihatiku. Menunggu orang yang kucintai ini membunuhku perlahan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH" aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berteriak histeris seperti itu?

Takut…

Aku takut…

Tapi, siapa yang peduli akan ketakutanku?

Bahkan orang-orang yang kucintailah yang melukaiku dan membuat aku ketakutan seperti ini.

Aku melihat appa-ku dari setiap perlakuannya padaku.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG KYUHYUN!" teriaknya… hingga memekakkan telinga.

TES

Menangis…

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan seorang namja bodoh sepertiku…

Aku terlalu mencintainya…

Aku bisa apa?

Tak peduli teriakkan kebenciannya padaku…

Aku masih mencintainya…

"kau hanya mengingatkanku tentang betapa aku membenci appa-mu yang telah memperkosa KIM JAEJOONG eommaku sampai dia melahirkanku di Rumah Sakit Jiwa" Changmin mendekat menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dan diriku. Aku membiarkan dia bicara sepuasnya. Meski aku tahu, dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama 'lagi'.

"bagaimana eomma-ku selalu berteriak histeris kala menceritakan apa yang telah dilakukan appa-mu padanya. Bahkan eomma juga membenciku karena dia bilang aku sangat mirip dengan JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK ITU!" dia menatapku intens.

"bahkan usia kita hanya beda minggukan? Kau tahu betapa aku ingin membencimu dan membalaskan dendamku pada appa-mu, tapi pada akhirnya aku…. Aku…."

Kau menyakiti aku dan dirimu sendiri…

"aku hanya menyakiti dirimu dan diriku sendiri"

CHU~~~

Ini yang terakhir untukmu menghancurkanku Min. Jika kau tetap tak membunuhku, maka aku akan menghilang…

Karena aku tak tahan lagi Min…

Ini begitu menyakitiku…

Lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan yang kuterima…

Hatiku lebih sakit…

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

Chu~~~

Changmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun kasar. Bahkan asin airmata kyuhyun bertambah dengan asin darah yang mengalir dibibirnya.

BRUGH

Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju dinding kamar Changmin yang dingin dan kasar. Dengan cepat dirobeknya seragam Kyuhyun dan membuat namja yang terus menangis itu menutup mata menahan sakit saat dinding kamar Changmin melukai punggungnya.

"Akh…" pekik Kyuhyun tertahan saat Changmin meremas juniornya erat seolah ingin memutuskan benda itu.

PLAK

"Apa aku memintamu bersuara?" ujar Changmin sinis setelah menampar pipi tirus didepannya.

"hiks…"

PLAK

"Bahkan menangispun kau tak boleh. ARA?" pekik Changmin setelah menampar pipi itu lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menunduk takut dan sengsegukkan menahan isakkannya.

Changmin melepas seluruh benang yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kini dia sama naked seperti Kyuhyun. Sekut tenaga dia mengangkat paha Kyuhyun, hingga lutut Kyuhyun menempel dikedua sisi bahu Kyuhyun.

"sssshhhhh" Kyuhyun bertahan… mendesis saat merasakan punggungnya digesekkan dengan dinding yang terus merobek kulit punggungnya.

JLEB

"MIN! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH" teriak Kyuhyun saat Changmin memasukkan junior besarnya kedalam hole Kyuhyun tanpa pemanasan apapun.

"Arrrrggghhh shit… kenapa senikmat ini?" erang Changmin menahan nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremas tangan Changmin yang ada dipahanya. Dia bingung. Dia kesulitan bernafas…bahkan punggung dan hole-nya terasa panas dan perih.

'apa aku akan mati seperti ini' batin Kyuhyun sambil menahan isakkannya yang tak berguna sama sekali.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"akh akh Kyuhhh ouugghhhh engghhh akh akh akh akh" desahan dan erangan Changmin menggema diruangan itu. Gerakan in-out juniornya pada hole Kyuhyun begitu nikmat hingga dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya untuk menahan kenikmatan itu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya keras. Melampiaskan nikmat dan sakit pada tubuhnya secara bersamaan. Tak peduli bibirnya yang bengkak kini berdarah.

BRUGH

Kembali Changmin menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun ke King Bed Size nya. Lalu tanpa ampun membalik tubuh kyuhyun menjadi menungging dan segera melesakkan kembali juniornya keddalam hole Kyuhyun.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Tak peduli teriakkan kesakitan Kyuhyun akibat kecepatan dan tumbukan kerasnya pada hole Kyuhyun. Tak ada nikmat lagi. Yang ada hanya perih. Bahkan Kyuhyun berharap Tuhan segera mencabut nyawanya agar dia tak lagi merasakan sakit ini.

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH ahhh" erang Changmin setelah menyemburkan lahar panassnya kebagian terdalam Kyuhyun.

BRUGH

Changmin langsung tertidur setelah berkali-kali menggagahi Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga dari sakitnya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya yang masih tersisa… dia menyelimuti Changmin dengan selimut yang ada dibawah tubuh mereka. begitu pelan, agar Changminnya tak kedinginan. Senyum manis terpatri diwajah pucatnya sambil membiar airmatanya kini bebas keluar dari pertahanannya selama ini.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menelisik tidur seorang namja tampan yang bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya yang mulai panas.

"eunggghhh" erangnya lucu sambil menggeliat pelan.

Tangannya meraba sisi disebelah tubuhnya. Seketika, perasaan takut menyergapnya. Dia bergegas keluar dari selimutnya. Matanya menerawang mencari namja yang semalam kembali disakitinya. Bahkan terlalu sering disakitinya. Hingga tangannya menyentuh benda persegi panjang. Matanya menerawang membaca tertanda dari surat tersebut.

To: My namdongsaeng, My love

TES

TES

TES

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhhhh" hanya teriakkan pilu yang terdengar.

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan gontai di koridor Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempat eommanya dirawat. Bibirnya menampakkan senyuman tipis. Bahkan eommanya tak ingin melihatnya. Selama ini, harabeoji dan haelmoninya lah yang merawatnya.

KYUHYUN

Juga kyuhyun…

TES

Tak terasa air mata kembali menghiasi wajah tegas itu. dadanya begitu sesak. Kenapa sekarang bernafas begitu sulit?

"Kyuhyun ah" ujarnya.

'Changmin ah… saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae…

Tak peduli sebenci apapun kau padaku, aku tetap mencintaimu

Babo, aniya?

Jelas-jelas pada akhirnya kau mengatakan kau adalah namdongsaeng-ku,

Jelas-jelas lukaditubuh dan hatiku masih melekat karenamu,

Aku masih dengan bodohnya mencintaimu.

Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?

FLASHBACK ON

"JUNG KYUHYUN!" teriak suara dibelakang kyuhyun.

CHUP

Tepat ketika dia berbalik, ciuman hangat menerpa bibir tipisnya. Bahkan seluruh yeoja disekitarnya memberikan tatapan mematikan untuknya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Yak! Kau anak baru kurangajar yang pertama kalinya menciumku.

Bolehkah aku bangga akan ciuman itu?

Meski aku tahu itu bukan ciuman pertamamu.

Aku bahkan menerima begitu saja saat kau memintaku menjadi namjachingu mu.

Itu karena aku terlanjur jatuh hati padamu.

Mianhae… aku selalu membuatmu malu.

Namjachingumu ini terlalu banyak masalah karena appa-nya.

Mianhae…

Namjachingumu ini adalah anak dari namja yang telah memperkosa eommamu dan gilanya dia appa kita, eoh?

Aku pergi Min…

Aissshhh…semoga airmata yang jatuh dikertas ini tak membuatmu kesulitan membaca ne.

Aku mencintaimu Min.

Dikehidupan berikutnya, semoga kau bisa menjadi appa yang baik dari anak-anakku.

Aissshhh… aku bermimpi lagi eoh?

MIanhaessotjana… jeongmal…

Saranghaesseotjana… jeongmal…'

Changmin meremas dadanya kuat mengingat isi surat Kyuhyun yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

"Eomma~~~" Changmin memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Changmin ah~~~" ujar Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, tangan Jaejoong merambat menuju punggung Changmin. Menepuknya pelan.

"Sssstttt jangan menangis eoh? Eomma tidak marah lagi. Changmin jangan jahat lagi eoh? Ssstttt" ujar Jaejoong.

"Eomaaaa aaaaaa a aaaa Eommaaaaaa aaaa aaaa a a aaaaaa" Changmin memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat. Menangis meraung-raung karena eommanya, untuk pertama kalinya, menyebut namanya, dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian…

Seorang namja gembul berumur 7 tahun tampak berlarian mengejar sang eomma yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berlari menyembunyikan lollipop kesukaan anaknya. Bahkan teman-teman anaknya ikut berlari mengejarnya agar bisa mendapatkan Lollipop lezat itu.

"Changyoonnieee ayo tangkap hahahahaaaa" goda Kyuhyun.

"Eomma~~~~~" kesal namja itu yang kini duduk dipasir dengan keddua tangannya dilipat didada. Itu berarti dia sedang kesal.

"Aigooo…menyerah eoh?" namja manis yang dipanggil eomma oleh bocah 7 tahun yang dipanggilnya Changyoon itu mendekati anaknya.

"Kyunnie jumma… dia menipumu!" seru teman anak-anaknya.

HUP

"Aku dapat lollipop-nya!" seru Changyoon ketika eommanya lengah.

"hahahhaaaa" tawa anaknya senang dan langsung melahap lollipop yang banyak itu bersama teman-temannya.

"Aissshhh jinca!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Namun senyum manis terkembang diwajahnya.

SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

PUK

"woaaaaaaaa pesawat siapa itu?" seru Changyoon dan teman-temannya saat melihat pesawat yang beterbangan didepan mereka. Tepatnya lagi pesawat kecil.

Pesawat itu membawa sebuah surat. Changyoon mengambil surat itu dan pesawat itupun pergi. Mereka mendesah kecewa karena mereka inngin pesawat itu, bukan surat yang kini ada ditangann Changyoon.

"My nappeun hyung. My Love" ujar Changyoon membaca tulisan yang tertera didepan surat itu.

DEG

Kyuhyun yang tadi akan masuk keddalam rumah tiba-tiba menhentikan langkahnya dan mengambil surat ditangan anaknya. Changyoon menatap eommanya heran, tapi kemudian kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya.

TES

TES

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun menangis mencari siapa yang memberikan surat itu. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan nama orang yang diyakininya mengirim surat itu. namun, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berteriak…

GREP

Hingga sebuah pelukan erat menghentikan langkahnya.

"berani-beraninya kau meninggalkanku ke Jeju tanpa mengatakan apapun eoh?" ujar suara dibelakangnya sedikit bergetar.

"Saranghae" lanjutnya.

"Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae Shim Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap nanar namja didepannya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kim Changmin?" ujar kyuhyun.

"Shim Changmin. Aku tak punya appa. Jadi, aku membuat nama sendiri. Ottoke? Bagus kan?" cengir Changmin.

"Changmin ah…" airmata menyertai panggilan itu.

"Ayo! Kenalkan aku pada anakku yang tampan itu!" Changmin langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju Changyoon.

'Kyuhyun ah… apa kau senang disana?

Kau meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun

Kau meninggalkanku hanya dengan surat bodoh itu

Setiap hari aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan menemukanmu

Setiap hari

Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku menunggumu?

Aku pikir aku mati saja agar roh-ku bisa melayang dan segera menemukanmu yang masih berjalan entah kemana.

Sekarang aku benar-benar menemukanmu.

Kau puas?

Kau puas membuatku setenagh mati menahan tangis saat aku teringat padamu?

Bahkan saat menyebut namamu aku mulai menangis lagi.

Kau pikir kau siapa, berani membuatku tergila-gila padamu?

Jigeum… lupakan tentang masa lalu

Aku bahkan tak ingin mengatakan mianhae, karena aku lupa pada masa laluku. Yang aku ingat hanya namamu.

Menikahlah denganku…

Saranghae…

Jeongmal saranghae Shim Kyuhyun ah…

Jeongmal….

END…


End file.
